


Queen of the Convenience Store

by orphan_account



Series: Super High School Level High Schoolers [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, non abusive junkomikan, there's a bunch of characters but i don't feel like tagging them, they aren't as important, they smoke weed but idk if i should tag this as drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junko steps in during Mikan getting bullied. From there, it gets really gay.(I suck at titles and summaries.)





	

Mikan walked across the dining hall with her head down. Just as she was about to make it out the door, she heard a voice shout something. She turned around. A girl a little over four feet tall stood before her. Hiyoko Saionji. Mikan's legs and hands began to shake. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I d- didn't hear what you said."

"Wow. You can't even hear correctly. Can't you do anything right?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey, Hiyoko!"a girl shouted out,"When you smoke weed, do you get medium instead of high?"

"What?! Who said that?!"

Hiyoko spun around. She had to tilt her head up an awful lot to look the other girl in the eyes. She snarled.

"Junko. I should have known. No one but a dumb slut like you would dare to go up against me."

"Ha. Funny joke. 'Go up against you.'" Junko laughed.

"Shut up! Your jokes don't even make sense!"

"Hey, Hiyoko. Why do midgets get mad easily?"

"I'm not a midget!"

"Because they have short tempers!"

A few other students laughed as well.

"Shut up!"

"You know, there's only one group of people that I look down on.... short people."

Hiyoko looked like she was about to cry. Instead of saying anything else, she ran back to her table where Mahiru was waiting.

Mikan wasn't really sure what was going on.

"You okay?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I think so."

"Come on. You can sit with me."

Junko led her over to a table with Mukuro, Makoto, and Kyoko. The girls were discussing something while Makoto listened to music.

"Yes, but then you'd have to get rid of the body."

"What if I burn it?"Mukuro asked.

"I'm sure someone would call the fire department."

"Not if I cut it up into pieces and burn it in a fireplace."

"But then you'd have to deal with the blood splatter of cutting up a body."

"I suppose you're right. I could use a tarp and then burn that."

Kyoko thought for a moment. "What about the smell? Burning flesh has a very distinct smell, you know."

"I've found a brand of air freshener that works well enough to mask the scent of a hundred rotting corpses. We used it in Fenrir."

"I may have to look into that."

"Welcome back, Junko."

"Hey, guys! You can sit next to me, Mikan."

Junko sat down next to Mukuro, patting the seat on the other side of her. Makoto pulled out his headphones to greet the new addition with a cheery "Hello!" Mukuro fixed her in an icy stare. Kyoko seemed perfectly content to continue on the previous conversation, but it was lost now.

"I'm sorry to bother you all."

"It's quite alright,"Kyoko said,"After all, we've dealt with Junko at her worst. You're much nicer than her."

"You're the worst future sister- in- law ever. You know that, right?"

Normally, Mukuro would be upset about her dear twin sister getting insulted, but she was too busy analyzing Mikan. Why would her sister bring this girl here? Was it just pity? Of course, her brain wasn't built for solving or analyzing. Instead, she grabbed Kyoko and dragged her away.

"Mukuro? What are you doing?"Makoto asked.

She grabbed him by the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him along as well. Previously, he'd stated that he felt a little left out sometimes. Kyoko had promised to shove him against walls, too. Mukuro had promised to try her best to keep him clued in about their little side projects. She let them go when they were safely in the the hallway.

"Is something wrong?"Makoto asked.

Mukuro was silent.

"I think I know what this is about." Kyoko straightened out her jacket. "You want to know why Junko would bring Mikan to our table, right?"

"Is she trying to replace me?"

"Well, you haven't been spending as much time with her as you used to. You're finally gaining a social life and she doesn't know what to do. The one person she's always counted on has left her. She'd trying to make new friends. Is that what you want me to say?"

"Junko never looks for friends. She lets people come to her."

"Uh, guys?"

They looked to Makoto.

"I think I know what this is about."

"Please enlighten our dear Mukuro,"Kyoko said with a smirk,"Unless you want her to figure it out herself."

Mukuro wrinkled her nose. "No thank you." 

"Well, I think Junko has a crush."

"Who am I supposed to crush for her?"

"No! You don't hurt anyone! It's not like that."

"Well, what is it like then?"

"Well, you know how you liked me and Kyoko?

"Yes."

"It's kind of like that."

"I see.... What do we do?"

Kyoko shook her head. " _We_ don't do anything. We allow your sister to make her own decisions. I'm sure she'll come up with a very complicated and morally ambiguous plan in no time."

Before Mukuro had time to completely process the content of that last sentence, Kyoko was talking again.

"We should head back. I haven't quite finished my lunch."

The three of them walked back into the dining hall. Mikan was going on about vaccines or something. Junko seemed really interested. Instead of sitting back down, the trio grabbed their trays and moved to sit somewhere else.

"Oh. I just went off talking about something! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I like listening to you talk."

"Y- you do?"

"Yeah!" Junko had unconsciously scooted closer. "You're nice."

Mikan let out a little squeak of surprise. "Nice?"

"Mhm. So, Mikan. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday. There's a new movie at the theater that I've been wanting to see."

"Like a d- date?"

"If you want. I was going to wait until maybe the second or third time we hang out to ask you out, officially. Now works, though. So, what do you say?"

Mikan fell over, hitting the floor.

"Mukuro, get your ass over here."

In an instant, the soldier was by her side.

"She fainted. Can you believe that?"

Instead of answering, she picked up Mikan as gently as she could. If she even hurt the girl a little, Junko would probably disown her. Again.

"Let's get her to her room."

Junko led the way. Without needing to be told again, Mukuro followed behind. She had Mikan slung over her shoulder and was holding her by her legs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"Junko looked over her shoulder.

Mukuro just looked at her.

"We don't talk anymore. I didn't think it was important."

"I figured you didn't want me. You always seemed upset about having me around."

"Because I wanted you to have friends. Now that you do, I don't. I can fix this, though. Don't worry about me."

The door to Mikan's room was unlocked. The twins went inside without hesitation. Mukuro placed Mikan onto the bed as gently as she could.

"I'll be going, then."

"Bye. See you later, sis."

When Mikan finally woke up, she thought it all must have been a dream. Then, she heard a laugh next to her and a "Oh my god! And what did you say?" She slowly turned to the side.

"J- Junko?!"

"Sorry, Nagito. Gotta go. Talk later." She laughed again. "Okay. See you then." Junko hung up her phone. "Glad to see you're up."

"Did you, uh, carry me all the way here?"

"Something like that."

"....You didn't have to do that. I'm sorry for being such a burden...."

"It's okay. I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt your head when you fell."

Mikan started crying.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's j- just. No one's ever cared about me b- before."

Junko just smiled.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to answer your question!"

"Don't worry about it. You just fainted. Worry about yourself for now, okay?"

Mikan nodded.

"Will you be alright?"

"I don't have a concussion or any other sort of head injury. Just a little bit of a headache."

"Well, I think I should get going. I have a meeting to get to."

"H- Have fun."

"And you be more careful, okay?"

Mikan nodded.

With that, Junko stood up and walked out the door. In the hallway, Mukuro was waiting patiently.

"Have you been there this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have things to do. Come with me."

Mukuro followed her sister down the hall. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Where are your lamer halves at? Well, thirds I guess."

"Busy."

Junko decided to drop that conversation. "I told Nagito we were coming by."

"So that's what we're doing."

"Mhm."

"How did it go with Mikan?"

"Fine. She's not hurt. I told her to not worry about answering me right away. I want her to be sure, you know? I'm known to get a little crazy sometimes."

"I know."

"Oh, shut up."

Mukuro smiled a little.

Normally, Junko would never associate with Nagito Komaeda. Many of the students considered him more than a little unstable. He was prone to fits of self-deprecation and practically worshiped the other ultimates of Hope's Peak, despite being one himself. He got along really well with Makoto, but bad things happened whenever they were in a room together. Two lucky people amounted to a whole lot of bad luck. The whole school kept them apart for a reason. Mukuro was fine with Nagito. They were actually good friends. Junko couldn't stand the guy. She only hung around him to feed her inner thrill seeker and to score drugs.

They knocked on a door in the girls' dorms. A boy from the reserve course answered the door. Junko didn't care enough to know his name, but she knew he looked like a tall Makoto.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Nagito here?"Junko asked.

"Yeah. Come on in."

The boy sat down next to a girl Junko recognized as Chiaki Nanami. She didn't talk much and she only came out of her room for class. Otherwise, she was holed up in her room with one of her two boyfriends. Today, both of them were with her. Nagito was looking over her shoulder while she played a game on her phone.

The reserve course boy was well known with a few of the ultimates. He was nice enough, but nobody was particularly close to him. Chiaki might as well have been called the Ultimate Shut-In. She locked herself up in her room unless she was dragged out. She didn't even come out to eat. She had Nagito or reserve course boy bring her food. Nagito was a weird guy. He was in Mukuro's therapy group and he was the local pothead. He was the guy you went to if you wanted some weed. That's all Junko really knew.

"Then you just have to tap here,"Chiaki explained.

Nagito peered over her shoulder. "That's an awful lot of steps."

"But it works."

"Nagito,"reserve course boy said,"There's a couple girls here to see you."

Nagito and Chiaki seemed to just realize they were there. After deciding this had nothing to do with her, Chiaki went back to her game. Nagito stood up. He walked slowly over to them, his hands in his pockets. He had a disturbing smile on his face.

"What a pleasant surprise!"

Junko crossed her arms over her chest. "You knew we were coming. Do you have what we want?"

He reached into his coat pocket and produced a paper bag. "Here you are, ladies."

She handed him his money. "Thanks."

"Oh, please. I should be thanking you. An ultimate like you stooping so low as to talk to me. It's an honor, really." He reached out to take her hand. "Thank you, Junko Enoshima."

She ripped her hand from his grasp. "Yeah, whatever." She shoved the bag into her purse. "I'm dropping off Mukuro. You two can have a little play date or whatever. I don't give a fuck."

"Huh?"Mukuro's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Junko patted her shoulder. "Play nice."

Nagito gave her a wide smile. 

Reserve course boy was too preoccupied with watching Chiaki to play her game to notice what was going on. They knew Nagito sold weed, but they weren't too concerned with what went down. He didn't get mixed up in anything dangerous so they were fine with it.

"Junko, what-"

"Have fun, kids."

And like that, she was gone. Junko walked out to behind the school. She leaned up against the bricks and started smoking what Nagito had given her. For a little while, she was alright. Then, she realized someone was next to her. She wouldn't have known if the person wasn't so loudly. She looked over and was a little surprised to see Mikan.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I come out her t- to cry...."

Junko sat on the ground next to her. She wrapped her free arm around Mikan and pulled her close in an awkward hug. "Here. This will make you feel a little better."

"Oh, uh, I don't smoke cigarettes."

"That's not what this is."

"Oh...."

Mikan hesitantly took the joint from Junko. She brought it up to her lips. Immediately, she broke out into a fit of coughing. She handed it back to Junko.

"You know, this isn't healthy."

"But it's relaxing."

"I don't know. It j- just seems to make me cough."

"Because you aren't used to it. You wannna try again?"

Mikan held her hand out. With shaky hands, she raised the joint back up to her lips. This time, she was more prepared. She only let out a little cough.

For a while, they stayed there on the ground, passing the joint between themselves. A haze settled itself over their thoughts. It was refreshing. For Junko, it was a break from her brain constantly running on overdrive. For Mikan, it was a break from the depressing thoughts that clogged her head. When the joint was all burned out, Junko tossed it into the dirt. They were laying in the grass now. Mikan had her head on Junko's chest. They were both staring up at the sky.

"Now what?"Mikan asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess. What's that saying? The world is like a box of chocolates."

"No, I think it's 'The world is your oyster.'"

"But that doesn't make sense. The world isn't an oyster."

"It isn't a box of chocolates either."

Junko was quiet for a moment. "If you were a chocolate, what kind would you be?"

"Where do I start?"

"White, milk, or dark? Then we'll go to filling."

"I think I'd be milk chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ordinary. What would you be?"

"Dark chocolate because I'm bitter."

Mikan laughed at that. "And filling?"

"Definitely caramel. Maybe some peanuts."

"Why?"

"Because I can be sweet but I'm also nuts!"

They both laughed.

"What were we talking about?"

"Chocolate. What's your filling, Mikan?"

"Oh, right." She thought for a moment. "Orange cream because nobody likes me."

"People like orange cream."

"Nobody I know."

"I like orange cream."

"Yeah, but you like me."

Junko smiled. "Yeah."

"We should go do something."

"What do you have in mind?"

Mikan picked up Junko's hand, bending her fingers toward her palm like a fist, then straightening them again. "I don't know. I'm kind of hungry, though."

"Because you're on drugs." Junko nudged Mikan's head with her nose. "I always get hungry when I'm high."

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure." She patted Mikan's stomach. "Get off."

"Aw but you're so comfy,"she whined.

"I'd get my sister to carry you, but she's not around here. Wait. MUKURO!" She waited for a moment. "Yeah. She's not here."

Mikan pulled herself off the ground and smoothed out her outfit. She started to walk along the wall to get back inside.

"Where are you going?"

"The dining hall. You said we were getting food."

Junko shook her head. "Not from the dining hall. We're going to the store."

Mikan shrugged. "Okay."

"I'll race you there."

"You're on."

They both took off running. Somehow, Mikan was more coordinated when she was high. She hadn't been this calm in years. She was happy. She was having fun. At this point, she couldn't tell if it was because of the weed or because of Junko.

In the end, Mikan got to the convenience store first. After catching her breath, she celebrated by climbing on top of a bench and proclaiming her rule over the gas station.

"I CLAIM THIS LAND FOR MYSELF, MIKAN TSUMIKI."

Junko got down on her knees in front of Mikan. "Oh, my queen, what is your first order of your new reign?"

"The queen requests snacks! Go forth! I command thee!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

The two of them stumbled into the convenience store. The cashier gave them a funny look when they dumped a pile of snacks onto the counter.

Mikan bumped their shoulders together. "Junko? If I'm the queen, does that make you my king?"

"Why can't I be a queen, too? We could rule the kingdom together!"

"Yes!"

Junko paid the cashier. She grabbed the two bags and they ran out of the store. They settled down under a tree near Hope's Peak Academy. They started eating the snacks they bought.

"I think I want to go to the movies with you."

"Great! We'll meet up Friday night. I'll swing by your room and then we'll head out."

"I'm still a little surprised someone like you asked me out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so pretty."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Junko pinched Mikan's cheek. "You're toooootally adorable!"

"You think so?"

"Look here." Junko pointed to her eyes. "I've got eyes. I can see lots of things. Like how you're cute."

Mikan giggled.

They wrestled in the grass for a few moments. Then, it turned into a tickle fight with Junko as the obvious winner. Mikan was laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop! Sto-"she broke off into laughter,"Junko, noooo!" 

She squirmed around, trying to escape the relentless assault on her sides. Junko was grinning.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish."

"Junkoooooo."

She stopped tickling Mikan, but she didn't let her go. Instead, she rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. Instead of eating what they were holding, they started feeding each other.

"Try this,"Mikan said, putting a piece of candy in Junko's mouth.

She made a face. "That's disgusting."

"That's what I thought, too."

"Then why'd you make me try it?!"

Mikan laughed. "I just wanted to know if it was just me or if this was actually gross."

"Next time something tastes bad, trust yourself and don't make me try it, okay?"

After a few minutes, they had changed positions. Now, Junko was laying on the bottom with Mikan snuggled up to her side. She had one arm around the nurse and the other behind her head. Mikan nuzzled into the crook of Junko's neck.

"How long are you usually high for?"

"I don't know. Usually a couple hours."

"Mm."

"I could take a nap here."

"I know how you feel."

"Let's go inside. The grass isn't bad, but I want to nap in a bed. That okay with you?"

"Mhm."

They held hands as they made their way to Junko's room. They got a few weird looks from other students, but they didn't pay them any mind. When they were finally in Junko's bed, Mikan laid down on her side. She felt Junko press up against her back.

"I'm taking a nap" was mumbled near her ear.

Mikan yawned. "Good idea."

The lights were still on, but neither girl minded. They were too sleepy and warm to care.

When Mikan woke up, her first thought was that she was incredibly warm. Her bed had never been that warm before. Her second thought was realizing that she was in Junko's room. She remembered everything she did before going to sleep, but it didn't make sense. Why would she just go to sleep with a girl she barely knew? At the moment, she didn't care that much. At least, she didn't until she remembered Junko was still pressed up against her back. She'd agreed to go to the movies, so at least she got something done while she was high.

Junko hugged her like she was a teddy bear. She mumbled something in her sleep. Mikan could feel warm breath on the back of her neck. She thought she could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote too much for this, but they need more fluffy fics. I live for non- despair junkomikan. Also I had to look up so much for this fanfic, I swear to god. I don't know anything about weed, so I was looking that up, I don't know anything about chocolate so I looked that up, and I had to look up short jokes for Junko to roast Hiyoko with. This was an all day project and I hope it was worth it.


End file.
